Stormy Weather
by Original Blue
Summary: SuiKa. Oneshot. Karin wants to snuggle, but Suigetsu just wants to get out in the rain and figure out why in hell Karin's in his bed.


Stormy Weather

by Original Blue

* * *

Suigetsu woke with a groan, trying to figure out why his arm was asleep. Purple eyes flickered open and blinked.

He was staring at Karin's violently red hair.

He was in a very compromising position, awkwardly pressed against his teammate's body. Her face was squashed against his collarbone as she slept, spine arched like a cat's. She was using his right arm as a sort of pillow, which explained the odd numbness. Frantically, Sui tried to move backwards, only to find her legs hooked between his. Obviously some god had a score to settle with him.

Why was she even here? The last thing he remembered was being inside the inn as a harsh storm swept through Rain Country, cutting them off from the outside world. Sasuke had told them to stay there, buying three separate rooms and darting into the forests.

Karin had made her loathing of Suigetsu very clear from the beginning, just like her adoration of Sasuke; what would she say if she woke up right now...?

Sui was almost panicking, trying to work himself free without waking her. What had she been dreaming of that would tangle them like this? _Probably Sasuke, _he thought as he tried not to notice her lack of a bra. _She never actually shuts up about him._ He realized abruptly that he'd never actually seen her asleep and that she was much prettier with her mouth shut. _She'd kill me if she ever found out I was oggling her in her sleep..._ The severity of the situation struck him again, and whatever she'd been dreaming about, this was not a good time to speculate. He could still hear it pouring rain outside and the dry air of the room was making him nervous.

Karin wormed closer to him, breathing in deeply. He gulped almost audibly at the motion. What was wrong with her? Had she snuck into his room for something? He could just leave now, pretend it had never happened and they'd both be happy, right?

It started to thunder outside again. "Shit..." he murmured almost inaudibly; Suigetsu just knew he was going to die if he didn't get out in that sweet rain, and soon. Carefully, he let his limbs go slack beneath Karin's, changing to liquid form and pouring over the side of the bed. He reformed at the bedside, arms crossed impatiently. She was so _ridiculous_, for creeping into his room in the middle of the night, and then snuggling with him. What the hell was with her? Normally she'd have screamed at the thought and then punched him for good measure. Something was deeply wrong with this situation.

_Maybe once it stops raining the world will feel right again._

Opening the latch on the window, he breathed in the deep tang of rain that filled the air. He could feel the rain on him, all around him, satiating his thirst and filling him to the brim. The rain was the best part of weather, especially when he had no showers to rehydrate-

"Suigetsu..."

He almost jumped out of his skin as he heard Karin's voice. He looked back at her from the window sill. She was scrunched up in his bed, hair mussed as she blinked sleepy red eyes at him. Sui swore internally. Why was she doing this now? He just wanted to be out in the damn rain and forget the scent of her skin.

A crack of lightning split the inky darkness outside, making Karin flinch and cry out, eyes wide with fear. Even through the thick blanket Suigetsu could see her shaking, and it baffled him.

He turned to jump outside and Karin opened her mouth, about to say something. Then thunder roared across the sky and she ducked under the sheets, biting back a sob.

Sui stared. She was afraid of storms? That was why she was in his room?

He pulled the window shut, rain forgotten. The shivering form that lay under his blankets was normally a competent kunoichi; she'd been reduced to a wreck by rain? It was almost ironic that the thing that made him stronger weakened her.

Silently, as only a missing–nin could, he eased the her grip off the blankets and climbed back into the bed.

"S–s–suigetsu?" He could feel her trembling against him.

He sighed and said gruffly, "I'm here, Karin. Sleep."

She relaxed against him. Only her arms, wound around his torso, stayed tense.

"Thank you."


End file.
